


Kidnapped

by Raithwin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Fontcest, It's basically a cop shop, Kidnapping, Lamia, M/M, Mentions of sex and sexual situations, Pregnant Lamia, Ratings and warnings may change, Whipping, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithwin/pseuds/Raithwin
Summary: Razz works as a detective in the local police precinct. His current case involves one of the local gangs. He's already put away one person connected to them and is closing in on the main suspects. The gang retaliates to 'set the record straight' and get the cops to back off. They decide to kidnap someone close to Razz.
Relationships: Fellswapcest, Swapcest
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Intro

“Thank you for being so patient! Honey’s looking great. The eggs have developed well, babies skeletal systems are fully formed,” Dr. Merkit declared, stepping back into the room with Honey draped contentedly in her arms.

Slim perked up hearing that. He’d been a little worried about Honey going in the back without him. He’d had to do that for the first few exams he’d brought his pets to. Lamia bonded strongly with their owners and normally weren’t too keen on other people. Luckily, both Slim’s pets were pretty easy going. Even Honey, who was the more cautious of the two, was reasonably willing to give people a chance. It also helped they’d been seeing this vet for almost two years now.

Dr. Merkit’s practice was one of the very few exotics vets in the city and one of only three that treated lamia. She was also the best. Because for all Slim’s lord claimed that the pets were solely Slim’s, he still insisted on top care for them. A happy flutter of his soul made Slim smile. His Lord was very generous.

“I’d expect him to lay the eggs in the next in the next couple weeks. The little ones should break out a week or so after that. So you’ll want to start providing extra bedding,” Dr. Merkit continued, “And send us a picture when he does lay. The staff and I are very excited.”

“Of course, doctor,” Slim assured her with a smile.

He gently scooped the pregnant lamia out of the vet’s arms. Honey promptly waved a small paper at him.

“Pic, for Blue,” Honey cooed.

He had good enunciation for a lamia, but he was lazy with the words. Slim blinked at the paper in faint puzzlement and the vet smiled at Slim’s confusion.

“We took a radiograph to check development and printed it so Blue could see,” she said.

Slim took the picture and stared in wonder. There, in black and white, nestled in what must be Honey’s pelvic cradle, were three perfect little lamia faintly outlined by ovals that must be their eggs. One even seemed to be clutching the end of its tail in its tiny fist. Suddenly overcome by a warm pulse of love, Slim hugged Honey closer and nuzzled him.

“Honey, they’re beautiful. Blue’s gonna go nuts with joy when he sees this!”

Honey smiled and clucked in amused agreement. His little mate was energetic to say the least. The main reason they’d had to leave Blue at home was how protective he was getting of Honey. When he hadn’t been able to promise he wouldn’t threaten people coming near, he’d reluctantly agreed to stay home. The vet staff would have been understanding of the behavior. Other pet owners most certainly would not.

Straightening again, Slim smiled at the vet, “This is great. Thank you.”

Dr. Merkit smiled back, “You are most welcome. See you in about a month. Call if anything comes up.”

“Will do.”

Dr. Merkit waved and stepped out of the room. Slim waved until she was gone. Then he stood for a moment, staring at the image of the little unhatched lamia. It was kinda just hitting him that there would soon be three new snakes in the house. He’d have to start looking for homes for them. Maybe the vet’s office would help? There was no way his Lord would let them keep them all once the little ones were grown.

Belatedly, he realized Honey was poking him.

“Nap,” the lamia grumbled with a (possibly exaggerated) yawn.

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

Slim shifted his arms until he could hold open the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing and slide the other arm partway in. With a pleased little hiss, Honey slid down the arm into the warm, dim pocket. Slim felt him shift around for a moment, tipping the pocket so that the fabric of the back was slung across his own pelvic cradle before settling. Slim had the amused thought that now he knew how the little lamia felt. Sticking his hands and the picture in his jacket pockets, Slim walked out of the exam room. He stopped at the front desk to pay. The young woman manning the counter, Laney, beamed at him.

“Honey already napping?” she asked jovially.

Slim nodded and gestured to his pocket, though the way Honey had nestled up left it looking plausibly lacking in a three foot two inch lamia.

Laney laughed, “I’m tempted to accuse him of using the eggs as an excuse to sleep more.”

“I know I would,” Slim answered with a chuckle.

Laney’s whiskers quivered to show her amusement, “Honestly, same probably.”

She handed Slim his receipt, appointment print up, and card. Slim tucked it all into another pocket to sort out later. Then he bid the rabbit monster a good day and meandered out of the clinic.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Razz was not happy. Which honestly wasn’t that unusual for him. He didn’t _do_ happy much. Pleased was more common. Or contented even. Happy was reserved for very special circumstances. So yes, Razz wasn’t happy. Right now he was particularly irritated.

He’d heard nothing from the Mutt since he’d texted about leaving the vet with Honey. Even that had been a short, undetailed message. Slim knew Razz preferred texts to be concise and limited in number while at work. Razz didn’t want to be distracted overly much. His case load was frequently full and Razz devoted his full attention to them. That being said, Razz still expected to receive a small number of texts while on shift. Especially when Slim went out anywhere. Like, say, almost halfway across the city to see a vet who specialized in mythical pets. On public transit.

Not that the city’s public transit was bad. Honestly, it was one of the best interconnected public transit systems in the country. But Razz had worked a few too many cases of assault somewhere in the vast transit web to be completely comfortable with the notion of someone he cared for traveling it alone. Though he knew the Mutt could be pleasingly intimidating when he chose to be. So despite being a laid back lazybones, he didn’t often run into trouble he couldn’t take care of. Certainly none he couldn’t escape. Still, he should have at least texted _something_ after returning to the house. Even if only another picture of Blue doing his best to curl protectively around a napping Honey.

Yet here they were almost six hours since the last text, no reply to Razz’s customary leaving work text, nor to the follow up one he’d sent, leaving Razz with a growing sense of irritation and a little voice suggesting all kinds of dark possibilities in the back of his mind. He was doing his best to resolutely ignore it. That Mutt was in for one hell of a scolding and punishment for making him worry! Growling to himself, Razz swerved out from behind the slow moving car in front of him and lane split his way up several cars before jumping back in past the slow moving bunch up. He needed to get home and he didn’t have time to waste on backup caused by idiots texting and driving.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz returns to a suspiciously dark house and realizes very quickly that things are worse than he'd thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weakness for lamia stories, no lie. And I love them as pets!

By the time Razz was turning the corner onto his street he was tense and hyperaware. So he noticed immediately that his house was completely dark. The second observation was that the home was the only one in the cul-de-sac that was dark. No power out to explain it then. That played far too well into several potential scenarios he’d been ignoring. Razz tightened his grip on the handle bars as he coasted along. It was still possible the Mutt was sleeping the day away. If the lamia were using him as a sleeping spot, Slim wouldn’t move. Hell, he’d use it as an excuse!

Rolling to a stop in the driveway, Razz was quick to hop off his bike. Pulling his helmet off, he strode quickly to the front door, keys in hand. Angry words were already primed behind his clenched teeth. The porch light wasn’t even on for crying out loud! Razz jammed his keys into the lock. Maybe the loud sound would get the Mutt moving. If not, at least Razz would get the satisfaction of seeing him startle up and promptly start trying to explain himself without being fully awake.

The lock gave an odd rattle and a grating sound when Razz turned the key. Then there was a _‘ping’_ followed by a _‘thunk’_ and a loose feeling in the lock that had Razz’s soul clenching in his chest. Pulling out his keys, the front of the lock came loose.

_‘No.’_

Job instincts quickly took over, cooling his anger and fear into an icy rage masked by professionalism. Gun in one hand, magic crackling in the other, Razz eased the door open. He used his own eye lights illuminate the room, pushing magic into them to make them much brighter than normal. Keeping close to the door frame, he swept the living room. He found the room a mess. Furniture was turned over and things scattered about. The tv was a shattered mess on the floor. Razz’s gave a soundless growl, but slowly moved into the room. The space was clear.

Next he swept the kitchen. It was also a mess, drawers pulled out, pans scattered everywhere and the cabinet doors hanging loose. Razz had the sardonic thought that it was surprising they hadn’t left the fridge door open. Still, no one in sight. Moving efficiently, he swept through the lamia’s room and the garage. Worryingly, there was no sign of the pets. The basement door was still closed so he skipped it for the moment. Every other door had been hanging at least part way open.

Heading swiftly upstairs, Razz refused to let the growing certainly that the house was empty make him sloppy. Each of the rooms was checked with the same careful efficiency and mentally marked as clear. The bedroom was trashed especially, the mattress thrown across the room and the closet looked like it had exploded. When he got to the play room though his anger flared up briefly past his icy focus. The room had been pulled apart. The beautiful wooden cabinet Slim had lovingly restored and presented to Razz years ago had been violently shoved over, cracking it up one side and spilling their toys and tools across the floor. Pads and mats had been ripped up or pulled off the wall. His best set of knives for play had been thrown into the ceiling. It took Razz several minutes to get himself back under control and move on to the bathroom.

Once the second floor was cleared, Razz made his was quietly back downstairs. A double check of the basement door showed it still locked, though he did see sighs that there had been some attempts to force the door. It had no obvious locking mechanism and only a simple recessed grip to pull it open. Still, this was the last place to check before he could mark the entire house as clear. Keeping his gun ready, Razz pressed his other hand, still wrapped in magic, against a section of the wall by the door frame. The lock in the door clicked and the door started to swing slowly open. Razz toed it open wider and cautiously edged around the frame.

He didn’t even need to go all the way down the stairs. He could tell the intruders hadn’t been able to make it down here. The automatic lights came on and showed him the basement in perfect order. Slim’s computer set up was untouched. The lounging couch was still in place, Razz’s reading nook exactly how he had left it. The basement was clear and so was the house. There was no one to immediately answer for this outrage. Worse, there was no sign of anyone who _should_ be here!

Shoving his gun back into its holster, Razz marched back up the stairs. The seething anger was flaring hot again and this time he didn’t bother to check it. A furious roar tore from him and his fist slammed into the wall beside him. Someone had fucking _dared_ to do this! Dared to break into his home! Dared to ransack and destroy his property!

“I WILL MAKE THEM REGRET EVER _THINKING_ THEY COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS INSULT!”

His rage filled promise seemed to shake the very walls of the house. He stood there panting with his fury when something made a small clatter and a hiss. Razz abruptly stilled, listening. The sound came again with another muffled hiss. It was coming from somewhere in the room. Razz’s focus sharpened again. This was the first sign of life in the house and it sounded like it could be one of the pets.

A flick of his fingers had the ceiling lights on and the bright light threw the horrendous state of the living room into sharp relief. The tv lay in a glittering field of its shattered screen. The couch had likely been broken somewhere in its frame by the angle and would have to be replaced. That was one of Slim’s favorite places to nap! Razz was rather fond of it as well. It had been perfectly made and broken in for the comfort of a skeletal body. The Mutt would be devastated to see the loss and that pissed Razz off more. But he checked it this time. He had to focus.

Another thump and frantic, but still muffled hissing had come seemingly in response to the change in brightness. Razz followed the sound. It lead him away from the wall and around the overturned couch. Here, tangled on the floor, were more of their play tools. The heavy chains that had been anchored to the sturdy metal base of the couch frame showed clear signs of unusual pulling. Probably attempts to pull them off and use them elsewhere or steal them outright. They lay like tangled forlorn snakes where the coffee table should have been. The hisses lead him to where the coffee table was though. It had landed propped against a small bookcase that was near the shattered tv.

“... _azzzz, h…p!_ ”

It was still muffled, but the little hiss was distinct enough.

“BLUE!”

“… _azzzz!_ ” the little hissing voice shouted in response.

To hell with not disturbing the scene! He’d just tell forensics what it had looked like before he’d needed to rescue the little snake. Blue was somewhere under this table and trapped by the sound of it. Razz lifted the coffee table with care, not wanting to harm the pet in case he was caught by it, before tossing it back towards the overturned couch. What he found underneath was a pile of fallen books and broken pottery shards with part of a blue, translucent snake tail peeking out. And the whole time, Blue kept calling to him.

“ _Razzz...Raaaaazzz!_ ”

“I’M HERE! STAY STILL,” Razz ordered the little snake.

He’d seen the way the tip of Blue’s tail had been flinching and shifting. Blue continued to make little distressed hisses as Razz studied the pile on him. There were two large book resting over the top of the rest. It seemed probable that they had fallen last and slid. They were only about half way on the rest of the pile, but one was holding the other at a steeper angle. They needed to go first, starting with the more upright of them.

As soon as Razz lifted the first book Blue let out a sharp wail of pain. Small drops of red marrow clung to the bottom edge of one cover. Razz cursed vehemently. One of Blue’s arms was sticking part way out of the pile, right where the large book had been resting. More marrow soaked the carpet around a nasty break in the little lamia’s arm. The radius had snapped on a bad angle and the ulna had a radiating fracture that looked like it was just barely holding together. Nearly the entirety of Blue’s arm was bruised to either side of the horrifying injury. Blue’s fingers twitched and the lamia let out a hissing scream that froze Razz’s soul.

“Nearly There,” he told Blue, keeping his voice firm and steady.

He quickly and carefully moved the other large book, silently thankful it came away clean with no parts of Blue suddenly revealed. The rest of the books were smaller paper back things and moved aside with brusque efficiency. Shards of vase nicked Razz’s gloves when he picked them up and, to his displeasure, some came away bloody despite the care he was using. One even came away with a few tiny scales caught in a crack that nearly bisected the piece and poor Blue gave another sharp, wailing hiss of pain.

Finally, after picking up three more books and flipping away a magazine, Razz had Blue’s prone form completely unburied. Blue looked up at him, sockets blank and tears trickling slowly down his cheeks. His mouth was a tight grimace and there was a grey cast to his bones from the pain. Blue’s tail looked no better. There were small bruises scattered along it and several cuts oozing blood where pottery shards had pierced the pseudo-flesh. Razz fervently cursed his inability to perform healing magic. This wasn’t like the Mutt’s aftercare when a few magically potent cookies and tea would speed the way.

“Rraaaazzzz,” Blue hissed, already trying to push his upper body off the floor despite the likely dizzying amount of pain the little lamia was probably feeling.

“Wait,” Razz said quietly, placing a hand lightly on Blue’s back to keep the lamia from rising, “Let Me Get That Arm Stable First.”

Once he was sure Blue would do as he’d said, Razz got up and made his way quickly to the kitchen. Like the living room, the ransacking looked worse with the full lights on. The ruined state also meant it took longer than normal to find the first aid kit they keep in there. The one good thing was that the destruction provided some good splinting material in the form of broken pieces of drawer bottoms. He only had to snap off a few jagged edges to have several serviceable, small, thin, flat pieces of wood.

Taking these and the first aid kit back into the living room, Razz found Blue with his tail drawn in close, but the broken arm was still extended. Blue’s sockets were lidded, carefully staring to one side of his arm, probably trying to ignore it as best he could. The carpet, Razz noted, was streaked here and there with blood. Blue, upon seeing Razz kneeling beside him, got himself up leaning on his good forearm. His expression had turned urgent.

“ _Ksss_ …Honey! Where?!” Blue hissed frantically.

“I Don’t Know. Don’t Bite, This Will Hurt,” Razz warned, already setting his impromptu splint next to Blue’s broken arm.

Carefully pressing the first part harder into the carpet, Razz eased the base of the splint under the small, shattered bones, trying not to be grateful the bottom of the break in the radius was in the direction he was sliding. Blue’s broken arm seemed terrifyingly fragile in Razz’s fingers, especially when Blue spat sharply and bunched his tail more when the break was jostled. Razz kept himself calm despite the worry and anger warring in his soul. He placed a little gauze and another thin piece of wood on Blue’s arm before carefully wrapping it.

“Almost Done, You’re Doing Great, Blue,” Razz said, praising the little snake.

He was falling into aftercare methods. It helped that he knew little Blue rather liked to be praised when he did well, a trait Razz could relate to. If he was lucky, using it now would help distract Blue from the pain some.

With the splint in place, Razz moved down to the injured tail. It took some coaxing and a few words of praise to get Blue to unbunch enough to have the worst of the cuts bandaged. By the time the last one was wrapped, half of Blue’s tail was covered in white gauze. The combination with the rough splint almost made Blue look worse that when Razz had started. Yet Blue was already trying to once again push himself upright. He hissed and spat as he struggled and Razz took pity on the little snake.

He offered his hand and Blue flung his good arm over it. The lamia gritted his teeth as Razz helped pull him upright. Now Razz could see another reason why. There was another ugly bruise darkening the pseudo-flesh around Blue’s left hip, spreading across his pelvis and stomach. Razz winced. That would hurt and had to hurt with any and every motion Blue made. No wonder the little lamia had struggled to lift himself. Razz had been worried the falling books had damaged his long spine.

“What Happened?” Razz asked.

“ _CHK_ …ssstrangerss,” Blue hissed lowly, “bad. Sstalked, _ksss_ , table flew, blaaaack out.”

Blue wasn’t as good at common speech as his mate was, even when he wasn’t badly injured, but Razz got the gist. Strangers had come into the house. Blue had tried to stalk and spy on them, but then they’d started tossing the place. When the table had flown across the room, Blue had been hit by something and blacked out. Possibly, he’d been holding onto the table and went flying with it. Then the things from the shelves had fallen on him. This also told Razz that no one else besides Blue had been home when the perpetrators arrived.

Blue’s grip on Razz’s metacarpal tightened, “Hhhoooneey! Rus voice sssaid home sssoon!”

‘Rus’ was what Blue and Honey called the Mutt. It was what he’d introduced himself as during the undercover operation he’d participated in when he met the lamia. They’d kept the nickname ever since. It probably wasn’t helped by Razz’s own tendency to rarely use Slim’s actual name. He’d left a voicemail then. It was how they told the lamia anything when they weren’t home. Damn, that meant they really hadn’t made it back.

“Blue, The Last I Heard Was A Text Saying They’d Left The Vet,” Razz explained.

Blue looked up at him with eye lights reignited but dim. His face was still grey tinged from pain and loss.

“They Are Both Strong. We WILL Find Them,” Razz promised.

Blue made a soft chirping sound. Then he blinked several times and put on a fierce little expression. He gave an angry hiss that sounded rather like Razz’s own furious shout earlier. It caused a little spark of pride that warmed Razz’s soul.

“Up!” Blue demanded, “Find!”

Blue way trying to charge right out and look for his missing mate. Razz could understand the impulse. There was a part of him that had a strong desire to do the same thing. But with what he knew, he was fairly certain it would do them no good. His years on the force had taught him a lot. And his current case…well, he had been told it was a bad one to land. The last few investigators had quit. One had died in an unrelated action. The gang connected to the primary case were infamous for intimidation tactics. Razz had already met with a few attempts to do just that.

These had been nothing he couldn’t deal with of course. He’d caught one guy attempting to slash his motorcycle tires and gotten him to give up a few names. Some of those and a bit of other information they had managed to get had even lead to the arrest of a midlevel gang member connected to Razz’s case. Since then, Razz had slowly but surely been closing in on the main suspects of the investigation.

“Razzzz!”

Razz shook his head, “We Have To Call This In First.”

“ _KKRSSSS!_ ”

Blue bared his fangs.

Razz growled back, “NO! WE’LL FIND THEM, BUT…”

Razz stopped as Blue pushed away. The little snake managed to slither a few painful inches. Then he swayed alarmingly. Razz just managed to catch him before he crashed back to the carpet.

“BLUE!”

No response. Razz checked the lamia over. Blue’s sockets were closed. _Damn!_ Did that mean the little thing had passed out from pain? Or was he going into shock? Shit, shit, _shit._ Razz needed to fucking _move_. He gently lay Blue back on the carpet before covering the lamia with his jacket. It wasn’t terribly warm, bone didn’t generate much heat after all, but it would be better than nothing.

Then he was on his feet, cell phone in hand, already dialing a number he knew by heart. He dashed back into the lamias’ room as the line rang. It was easier and harder to ignore the roiling rage that surged in response to the fully lit destruction of the room. Easier because he had a very pressing distraction. Harder because this was more of Slim’s beautiful hard work destroyed. For now, he shoved the entire line of thought away. More important was where in Gaster’s name was that carrier?!

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri…_

“You got Alphys. Didn’t you just leave, punk?”

Razz swore he had never been so happy to hear that rough voice in his life.

“SOMEONE FUCKING BROKE INTO MY HOUSE, ALPHYS!” he told her, all of his fury spilling into his already loud voice, “THEY RANSACED IT!”

Alphys swore, “SHIT! Slim? The pets?”

Razz growled and shoved aside some broken pieces of the lamias’ climbing structure. Slim had created an intricate and detailed branching structure that almost resembled a tree in the room. The lamia loved it. They were almost always in it. Their preferred nest was in a comfortable hollow in the ‘trunk’ of it which was built into the corner of the room. That seemed to have survived, but the rest of the winding structure hadn’t been so lucky.

“NO SIGN OF SLIM OR HONEY SINCE THIS AFTERNOON,” Razz ground out in a rough voice, “BLUE WAS HURT.”

_“WHAT?!”_ Alphys roared.

Plaster pattered down on Razz’s skull. He made a quick side step just as a suspended piece of a ‘branch’ tore away from its last mooring and fell. The flailing cable struck Razz sharply across the arm. Razz snarled at the pain and kicked the offending branch aside. It flew just a short way before crashing into more debris. The entire mess trembled and shifted before sliding in a loud clatter to the floor, revealing the window bench Razz had been looking for. It was where they stored the bulkier pet items. Luckily, the idiots tossing the place hadn’t realized it was more than just a place to sit.

Throwing open the storage bench, Razz found what he’d been after. The carrier was a large backpack style with a clear dome window in it. Razz vaguely recalled the Mutt mentioning that it was meant for cats or some such. Still, it was almost never used. Right now, however, Blue was in no condition to be transported in a hood like he liked or even a hoodie pocket like Honey preferred.

“HEY, TALK TO ME, PUNK! HOW BAD IS BLUE? AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT SLIM DISAPPEARING?” Alphys demanded loudly.

“BLUE HAS A BAD BREAK ON ONE ARM, A MESS OF BRUISES AND LACERATIONS. HE WAS ALREADY DEMANDING TO GO FIND HONEY WHEN HE PASSED OUT,” Razz explained, talking to help steady himself as he worked, “SLIM SEEMS TO HAVE VANISHED ON THE WAY HOME WITH HONEY.”

“You don’t think…” Alphys started.

“I’M DAMNED SURE THEY DID!” Razz snapped, “LOOK, JUST GET PEOPLE OVER HERE. I HAVE TO GET BLUE TO THE VET.”

“Need a car?” was all she asked.

Razz was grateful. She understood. He may almost never say it aloud, but Alphys was not only his Captain but his close friend. She knew just how intense Razz’s feelings for Slim were. Neither of them would say it aloud until it was confirmed, but they both suspected kidnapping.

“No, My Bike Is Faster.”

“Use sirens if ya need.”

Razz grinned despite himself, “Isn’t That Against Regulations?”

Alphys snorted, “It’s an emergency, so technically no. And I like that little snake. Anyway, got cars in route. I’m about to head over myself. Keep me posted on Blue.”

“Roger.”

Razz hung up, already feeling a little better. Or at least, a little calmer. Now that he’d vented some and had the ball rolling on the break in investigation he felt more in control. Grabbing a towel Razz used a flash of magic to warm it before stuffing it in the carrier. That done he worked his way out of the room and back out into the living room, already dialing the vet. They weren't the closest animal emergency room, but Razz wasn’t about to trust an unknown vet with Blue’s care. Especially when the lamia was in such rough shape. The line rang only once before being picked up.

“Save Star Exotic, Avian, and Mythical Pet Hospital,” a melodious voice answered, “Francis speaking, how can I assist you?”

“This Is Razz Serif. I Have An Emergency With One Of My Husband’s Lamia,” Razz explained, trying to keep his tone level and quieter than normal, “He Was Badly Hurt During A Home Invasion.”

There was a sharp intake of breath and a few surprised clicks, but when Francis spoke his voice was just as calm as before.

“Can you describe his injuries, sir?”

Razz began listing them almost mechanically as he knelt by Blue’s still form, “Lacerations Across Much Of His Tail, Bruising Worst At His Hips And Left Forearm. Left Forearm Is Broken: Radius Snapped, Ulna Fractured. He Was Unconscious And Is So Now, Possibly From Shock.”

Razz could hear Francis typing away. The speed of the typing and the few thoughtful clicks he could hear made him suspect Francis was some type of insect monster. They were always an interesting type. The extra hands made them good receptionists among several other types of jobs.

As an afterthought Razz added, “I Have Already Splinted The Arm and Bandaged The Tail.”

“Excellent!” Francis sounded truly sincere when he said that, “That is more helpful than you know. How soon can you be here?”

“Thirty Minutes Or Less,” Razz said firmly.

Thirty minutes was what it took on average to get to Save Star. This late, he could probably get there faster even without speeding or using his sirens.

“I’ll let the staff know. His regular vet has gone home for the evening, but Dr. Wyvern is here. Keep him warm and drive safe.”

“Thank You.”

Razz hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Dr. Wyvern would be acceptable. That was who took over appointments for mythicals whenever Dr. Merkit needed to be away. That was important because it meant Blue would be fairly comfortable with Dr. Wyvern. With all the pain and shocks of the evening, Razz really would not blame Blue if the lamia lashed out at someone he didn’t know, even if they were trying to help.

As Razz picked up his jacket and gently lifted Blue into the carrier, he had the passing thought that he wished Blue had been able to bite the home invaders. Not only would it have possibly kept Blue from getting hurt, it would have given Razz a very easy trail to follow. Even if they escaped after being bitten, they would turn up at a hospital and that was something they could search for. After all, there weren’t many calls for lamia anti-venom in the city. And if not treated for a bite, the victim died. They would either suffocate or suffer cardiac arrest from slow nerve paralysis. And up until then they slowly bled out as the venom kept their blood from clotting. And that was without getting into what havoc it caused to personal magic. All in all, a nasty way to go.

Allowing himself a gusty sigh, Razz swore that once this was over, he’d make sure the pets knew they could bite suspicious people who came into the house when he and Slim were out. It would be considered reasonable self-defense in court. Especially once the little ones were hatched. Razz’s hands tightened on the carrier straps he’d been settling over his shoulders. He’d forgotten about Honey’s clutch in the commotion. If something happened to the eggs… No! Razz gave a firm shake of his head. Slim would keep Honey and the eggs safe until Razz could find them.

He repeated that thought to himself as he finished securing the carrier’s cross chest straps. Then he made his way out the door to his bike, pausing only to retrieve his helmet. Slim was a fine, strong monster. His masochistic tendencies coupled with that underlying strength would only serve to enhance his resist if someone had kidnapped him. While Slim would gleefully indulge in the pain his Lord graciously gave him, he could also hold out well against attempts to torture him physically. He was also fiercely loyal, possessive and protective. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad doing that to little lamia Blue! ToT


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim wakes up somewhere strange and Razz gets Blue to the vet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took a bit! I've had parts of this story written forever, it's the rest that stumps me sometimes. That and seeking advice from my cop show loving wife. XD

Consciousness, when it started to return, was as reluctant to come as Slim was to greet it. Impressions came first. They were foggy, oddly contradictory, but somewhat soothing too. He was sitting up right, in what seemed like a simple chair, still fully clothed. Wait…no, the comfortable bulk of his jacket was gone. His wrists were cuffed together though. Not terribly tightly or heavily. Were these just regular handcuffs? He almost snorted a laugh as his first true, groggy thought came swimming lazily forward.

_‘I though m’Lord said we were postponing the more elaborate games until after the hatching.’_

Not that Slim would mind particularly. There was always something deeply thrilling about being tied up by his Lord. One of their favorite scenes, especially if they’d both had a frustrating day or three, was one where Slim would be chained up and allowed to sink fully into his baser, more animalistic ways while his Lord worked to “tame” him by force. To train the Wild Beast into something useful. This would go on until Slim broke out of his restraints, overpowered his Lord and took him hard and fast. It was always immensely satisfying for them both.

However, it did need a good bit of time set aside because that was one of the mind sets it took Slim the longest to break away from. Usually, he ended up in what Razz teasingly referred to as his ‘Pup’ mode. He would be affectionate and cuddly, tending towards utterly non-verbal but for soft sounds and rumbling purrs. He’d follow Razz around, not wanting to be away from his side. If Razz had to leave Slim would fall prey to a terrible anxiety. The pets would try to help in such times despite confusion over Slim’s behavior. Blue would encourage play while Honey encouraged napping. So, they tried to keep that scene for when they could set aside enough time for the secondary aftercare as Razz was loathe to leave Slim alone when he was Pup.

They’d had the time lately but with Honey so heavily pregnant, and Blue fussing more and more about the coming clutch, Razz had declared a pause in the heavier and more involved games. Not in everything, just anything with longer set ups or aftercare. Said Slim needed to be able to focus on and care for the lamia, Honey especially.

A particularly sharp throb at the base of his skull accompanied the sudden realization that Razz _had_ said that. His Lord would not change his mind in this without informing Slim first. Razz was a stickler for rules generally, but in this even more so. For that matter, they’d never talked about something that started with him being knocked out like this. Captured, sure. Tied up in the night or during a nap? Most definitely. But never knocked out. Razz might enjoy giving Slim the punishment and pain he craved but he was still careful about it.

Slim’s thoughts started to lose the cloudy, meandering quality; coming faster and clearer as more realizations came to him almost in time with the pounding of his skull. He’d been on the way to the store after getting off the subway. That part he was sure of. He remembered thinking the area seemed oddly quiet for the time of day. He remembered the warning prickling up his spine and tensing. And then…then…

His skull throbbed horribly as he tried to remember more. It came in fragmented, oddly vivid details. A crack and pain exploding across the back of his skull. White haze washing his vision. The feel of some random street trash digging into his knees as he struggled not to fall. Struggled to protect…

_‘Honey!’_

Slim jolted, his sockets flying open as the last of the haze evaporated from his rattled skull. Honey had been in his hoodie pocket when he’d been knocked out. Had the lamia been hurt in the fall? Escaped perhaps? Had whoever assaulted Slim found him? Slim shifted slightly and tried to study the large pocket, looking for any signs of his pet. After a tense moment, he realized that while he couldn’t see anything though the pocket, he could still feel the weight of the lamia pulling the hoodie into his empty abdominal cavity. But he couldn’t feel any movement.

Reminding himself that Honey slept very still, Slim took a moment to glance around. No one had immediately started trying to intimidate him when he’d shifted so Slim wanted to be sure of his surroundings. There wasn’t all that much to it. He was in a dimly lit room facing a door. It looked to be made of wood, though the room was concrete. No windows. Just a bare room with one low powered florescent humming faintly overhead.

_‘Going for that aesthetic, I guess,’_ he thought sarcastically.

Having confirmed he was alone for the time being, Slim went back to trying to check Honey. He didn’t want to break out of the cuffs just yet, though he was very confident he could. He might learn something useful after all because someone was certainly going to come in and try to threaten him. Otherwise, he would never have woken up.

Slim tried shifting again, trying to gently jostle Honey. Then he waited three anxious soul beats. Nothing. He tried jiggering his leg a little.

“…Honey,” he called softly.

Movement! Relief washed away the anxiety as he felt shifting in the pocket. He stilled his leg. Slowly, Honey’s upper body emerged from the pocket. One hand clutched the edge of it as if he couldn’t quite keep himself stable. The other was rubbing his skull.

“Thank the stars,” Slim muttered, “Anything hurt besides your head? Eggs ok?”

Honey looked up at him with one socket winced closed. The little snake seemed almost confused.

“…eggs…” he hissed slowly, “Eggs…Eggs!”

Panicked concern quickly replaced the confusion on the lamia’s face. He ducked back into the pocket and Slim could feel him frantically shifting around. Slim knew the eggs wouldn’t be visible though Honey’s pseudo-flesh, but he could understand the impulse to look anyways. More importantly though, much like skeleton monsters, lamia like Honey could concentrate and get a feel for the young they carried. Slim held his breath until Honey emerged again, looking relieved.

“Eggs good,” he hissed.

Slim slumped into boneless relief of his own, letting out the breath he’d been holding. That was one worry out of the way. There was a poke at his lowest rib. He glanced down again to find Honey studying the room, his snake tongue flickering out again and again.

“Where?” Honey asked between samplings.

“Not sure,” Slim answered, “but I’d bet a basement somewhere. Smell anything?”

Honey made a sharp, unhappy spitting noise, his expression becoming pinched and wary.

“Yes, no. Bad intentions, bad men. Like from the before,” the lamia muttered, drawing mostly back into the pocket.

Slim frowned at this jumble. He’d gotten fairly familiar with sorting out both of his pets’ odd speaking habits, but this didn’t make sense.

“Before?” he asked.

“Before Rus,” Honey clarified. Then he ducked fully back into the pocket.

“Aww, fuck…”

Well, that made more sense than he really wanted, but it was no worse than he was expecting. Honey was referring to where he and Blue had been before they came to be Rus’s pets. It had been yet another of his occasional gigs. He’d been called in to help an undercover investigation into a trafficking ring. Slim acted something like a mercenary for RIB, the Royal Investigation Bureau. They called him when they needed someone for hardnosed, undercover work and paid him under the table.

The ring he’d been sent in after had trafficked in a few different things but the main two were exotic drugs and mythicals for the pet trade. Slim had, once he managed to get himself in with the ring, found himself in charge of caring for some of the mythicals. No one really wanted to do it. Most of the mythicals were dangerous, some very much so, but they needed to be in good condition to sell. That was how Slim, under the guise of Rus, had come to meet Honey and Blue. So for Honey to compare now to then could mean a few things but there was one very important conclusion.

They had been captured by a gang of some kind. Or at least criminals. However, Slim knew his Lord was working a gang related case at the moment. And he was by far not the first to handle this particular case. Kidnapping hadn’t been used before that Slim knew of, but he did know that gang liked to use intimidation. Well, they could be in some trouble here. But perhaps he could learn something useful for Razz. He just needed to keep Honey safe.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Razz pulled up in front of Save Star Vet Hospital twenty three minutes after leaving the crime scene that was the house. Part of that was hitting just about every red light between the two. The rest had been pausing to have a brief word with the first patrol car. It had come screeching up, lights flashing but siren off, just as Razz was about to roll down the driveway. He hadn’t stuck around long. Just long enough to be sure they knew what was going on with the break in and that the house was clear. They’d told him they were just securing the scene until the Captain arrived. Razz had grunted an acknowledgement and left.

Popping out the kickstand, Razz quickly but carefully got off his bike. He’d already decided that this carry bag would _not_ due for emergencies. It was fine if the pets were awake and healthy but it felt nowhere near secure enough for transporting something injured. But that was for later.

The doors made a soft cheerful tinkling sound as he shoved them open. It irritated Razz to no end. Who thought such sounds were pleasant? His eye lights zeroed in on the receptionist, an insect monster who looked tall and broad even still rising.

“Mr. Sarif?” Francis asked.

Razz nodded sharply, striding up to the counter.

“You made good time. Come, Dr. Wyvern wanted you back with him.”

Francis stepped out from behind the counter and quickly led Razz to the back. Razz had never accompanied the pets to the back except for their very first exam. He had come with Slim primarily to judge the clinic for himself after his Mutt’s careful research. Then as now, Razz approved of the very organized and efficient way the staff worked and the space was designed.

“Dr. Wyvern, they’re here,” Francis called as soon as the doors swung open.

“Excellent,” a deep, rumbly voice answered.

Dr. Wyvern was a large, wingless draconic type monster. His scales were a deep, soothing green with a darker wave pattern that could be seen running up his arms before they disappeared into the sleeves of the light blue scrubs he wore. And despite his size he had a fairly light step. He nodded to Razz.

“I am sorry to hear what happened. If you could place the lamia on this table, we’ll get started.”

Dr. Wyvern gestured to an exam table that already had supply trays laid out nearby.

“Any change since you called?” he added.

“NO,” Razz answered shortly, carefully unbuckling the carrier from his chest, “STILL UNCONSCIOUS.”

Razz allowed Francis to take the carrier from him so that he could use both hands to reach in and carefully lift out Blue. Blue’s bones still had that grey cast to them and the wrappings on his tail were starting to soak through in places. He wasn’t a large creature and didn’t have all that much blood to lose. Razz kept himself rigidly calm as he placed Blue on the exam table, pausing to check the temperature of the metal surface.

“It’s warmed,” Dr. Wyvern assured him distractedly.

He was already leaning close to do an initial exam. He pulled a pair of glasses from a pocket.

“Francis, cast a low level sleep and recast at regular intervals. If he stays unconscious we won’t need to worry about bites.”

“Of course, sir,” Francis chittered, placing the carrier aside and casting the requested magic before coming to stand on the other side of the exam table from the vet.

“Mr. Sarif, if you could stand here,” Dr. Wyvern gestured to the head of the exam table, “That would be appreciated. In case he does stir it would be best if you are near for him to see.”

Razz marched around to the indicated spot and stood there watching everything intensely. He was determined to focus on nothing else but Blue for the moment. Blue was something he could see and do something about. Unlike his… Slim. Slim he couldn’t _do_ anything about yet. He needed clues, a lead. If it was those mob wannabes who had been trying to intimidate him, he wouldn’t have to wait long before they tried something.

Razz’s fists tightened as he dragged his focus back to what was happening with Blue. Dr. Wyvern was still talking but now he’d started selecting tools and supplies.

“I commend your first aid, Mr. Sarif. With this splint we can work to heal the tail first and get xrays before we need to worry about the arm.”

Razz grunted in answer to the praise and asked, “HOW FAST WILL THE HEALING BE?”

Dr. Wyvern hummed as Francis carefully undid the wrap around Blue’s tail.

“The lacerations and bruising we can likely resolve tonight, but the arm will need some time. We can get it stable and a good way to healed but it will need time to finish on its own and it will hurt still. We’ll be putting a sturdy splint on it,” he explained. Then his tone turned cautionary, “Depending on the breaks, he may have scarring.”

Razz nodded stiffly and fell into a watching silence as Blue’s small form was carefully washed, examined and finally engulfed in soft healing magic. As the cuts closed and the bruising faded, Razz resolved that Blue could not stay with him. Not until the house had been cleared at least. Possibly not until they found Slim and Honey. If they had been kidnapped, even if Honey had not been an intentional target, those kidnappers might try to go after Blue as well. Razz couldn’t have that. As soon as they finished here he needed to make a call.

“Is Honey alright?” Dr. Wyvern asked, breaking into Razz’s thoughts, “And Slim? They were here earlier today. I’m rather surprised Honey would let Blue out of his sight like this.”

Razz had to clench his teeth to hold himself under ridged control and avoid snapping at the vet. It was an understandable question given what they already knew. That did nothing, however, to keep the sharp edge from his voice when he replied.

“THEY ARE BOTH MISSING. IT SEEMS PROBABLE THAT THEY DID NOT RETURN TO THE HOUSE AFTER LEAVING HERE.”

Dr. Wyvern and Francis both looked to him in alarm, the chitin of Francis’s back plates scraping softly. Razz stayed stubbornly quiet even while his annoyance seethed. He was not about to speculate about the possibilities of the case, especially not with civilians. Speculation lead to distraction and was frequently useless anyways. Still, even with this, their magic never ceased in its careful work mending Blue’s tail. Razz supposed they did have to deal with emergencies enough to work, talk, and be shocked at the same time. Already, they were both turning back to Blue.

“I hope they are found soon and well,” Dr. Wyvern said, clearly making an effort to keep his voice even, “Please, contact us as soon as that happens. High stress could have Honey laying early or any number of other complications.”

Razz’s gaze snapped to him, new tension coiling though his bones. That wasn’t something that he had yet considered. Slim would protect Honey no matter what, but that possibility of complications and early egg laying added a whole new level of urgency to what Razz had already been feeling itching through him. He fiercely hoped a lead was discovered soon. Some clue at the house which pointed them in the right direction. Whoever this was, they had made a dire mistake and he would deeply enjoy teach them just how foolish they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Blue. He'll be ok though! Or at least healed. Slim's already not impressed by his captors.

**Author's Note:**

> (Que copshow intro) Dun dun, da duh dada daaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh duh...


End file.
